Super Luigi: The Mission to Save Princess Daisy!
by NintendoGamer64
Summary: Princess Peach is holding a royal ball at her castle. Mario convinces his brother to ask Princess Daisy to the Dance, but will King Boo's revenge scheme get in the way? Post Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All Characters and locations belong to Nintendo.**

In the several Toad Villages around the Mushroom Kingdom, a poster was hung up on their village bulletin boards.

 _Attention Mushroom Kingdom,_

 _I am holding a grand ball at the castle. Be there or be square._

 _Princess Peach._

She had also sent personal invitations to the Mario Bros. There was a little house in Sunbeam Plains owned by Mario. Luigi used to live there until he got a new mansion. The two brothers were there talking.

"I can't go, Mario. I don't have a single girl to go with." "That's because you-a never use the courage you have. C'mon, Luigi." Luigi replied. "Why, pretty much no one in the world knows I'm alive. Until that adventure on Pi'illo Island, Bowser would always call me-a Green 'Stache." Mario thought about what to do. "How about Peach's friend Daisy. I know you've got-a thing for-a her." Luigi's face turned red. "No, I can't do that." "Don't you remember how you met."

 _A while ago:_

 _Peach was so sad when she found out an Alien kidnapped her best friend. Mario couldn't stand seeing her unhappy so he went to the desert kingdom to help Daisy. After bringing her back to show Peach she was safe, Mario introduced her to his brother. "This is-a my brother and best friend, Luigi." Luigi was just standing at the Red-Head. She was pretty. She responded, "Hello Luigi. Awesome to meet you." "H-h-h-...Hi."_

 _Since then they've been teaming up in Tennis Matches and playing Golf with Mario & Peach. _

Luigi said, "Yeah, but, there's-a something preventing me from asking her." "What?" "I'm a coward!" Mario responded, "If you can save me from an evil ghost king...twice...and defeat Antasma in your sleep, you can ask a girl out. I have-a faith in you, bro." Luigi just responded, "Let me go home and think about it." It was then that he went to Gloomy Woods.

Mario said, "I think I'm gonna have-ta step up and a-help."


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile in Evershade Valley, E. Gadd was doing work in his lab. Suddenly a knock was at the door. E. Gadd got up and walked over. It was Mario. "Ah, Mario. Wonderful to see you. Any friend of Luigi's is a friend of mine." Mario said, "Thanks-a E.-a Gadd-a. I-a need-a to-a see-a your-a vault-a. It's-a for-a Luigi-a. Mamma Mia." E. Gadd then pulled a switch Mario went into the basement.

There were two containers. One held normal ghosts when they were cursed to turn evil, while the other had boos that were evil no matter what. Mario looked into the one containing boos. There were 32 of them, plus their King. King Boo noticed him. "Well, well, if it isn't the Stupor Mario Brother. What do you want. Here to gloat about my defeat. You didn't defeat me! You're pathetic excuse for a brother did. I beat YOU!" Mario said in a squeaky voice, "I'm here to save you dummy." He then destroyed the Boo Prison. All 33 boos came flying out of the basement.

E. Gadd was surprised. He said, "E Gadd! How on Earth did you escape?" "Mario" jumped up and transformed into Bowser Jr. He was playing Shadow Mario! "Just a little errand for Papa. I can't believe you fell for my Shadow Mario trick again? Are you sure you're a professor? I bet you got your doctorate degree at a Basketball school. Well...later loser." Suddenly a Koopa Clown Car crashed through the window and flew away. King Boo stated, "Now that I'm free, I will take revenge on Luigi." He then K.O.d the professor and checked the history of the Pixelator. "So, he's living where the old Mansion was, huh. Perfect." He activated the pixelator and took off.


	3. Chapter 3

Luigi was in his D-Rank mansion. Sure it was more of a house than a mansion, but it sure beat living in a tent. He lived in Gloomy Woods, specifically in the area away from the haunted area. He was pacing in his bedroom, with his pet watching him with a sad look.

"What should I do, Polterpup? She's a beautiful princess, and I'm-a just a lowly plumber. For my Bro it always makes since because he rescues Peach, but for a person whom very few people know he's-a alive?" Polterpup walked up to his master and liked him on the ankle. Luigi was scared of ghosts, but this ghost dog was just too cute. Much better than the old bulldog ghost from the first haunted mansion...Spooky.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. He walked up to it and opened it up. It was Daisy. "Hey, Luigi. How's it going?" Luigi was surprised. "What are you-a doing here, Daisy?" "Mario said you wanted to tell me something in person." Luigi didn't know if he wanted to punch or hug Mario for what he just did. "Come-a in." She stepped into the living room. "So this is your pad, huh? Nice." Then Polterpup came up to her. "You have a ghost dog? He's so cute! I thought you hated ghosts?" Luigi replied, "Polterpup seems to be different from the others." Polterpup jumped up into Daisy's arms and liked her on the face. The two sat down in the living room.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me." Luigi was going to start, when the TV turned on to static. "That's-a weird." Suddenly white pixels came out. It was King Boo, (Luigi could only tell by his eyes since Luigi owned his former crown). The King of Ghosts looked at the two. He had an idea. There's something that could be worse than killing someone. Breaking them on the inside. He grabbed Daisy and flew away from the Mansion. "Daisy!" It was up to Luigi to rescue her this time. He went to the closet and pulled out his Poltergust 5000.


	4. Chapter 4

Luigi ran after the King of Ghosts. He retreated up to Mt. Brr. He decided to hide out in Bowser's Villa. Luigi asked help from a friendly flutter to fly up to the mountain.

King Boo was with 32 boos in the villa. He let Daisy down and she slapped him hard. "How can you just take me like that! Don't you know better." King Boo just stated, "Now I know why Bowser only goes after Peach." He ordered his Boos to bring a bunch of mushrooms and tie daisy up. He picked one up. "A Boo Mushroom, a strange power-up. It temporarily turns someone into a ghost. But not many people know that eating enough of them without turning back into a human since the first one will make you a ghost...permanently." Daisy was shocked. "I will turn you into a ghost, and that will break Luigi within. I rather see him in pain for eternity than kill him." He started fed her a mushroom. She turned into a boo. "One thousand of these, and you can say goodbye to your pathetic mortal body." Several mushrooms later he left to take a break. He had her in a similar device that E. Gadd used to capture boos.

Meanwhile, Luigi and Polterpup were flying on Flutter. "Okay, flutter, just drop me down on that mountain." "You got it." Luigi and Polterpup dropped down. It was freezing, but Luigi had to press on. He arrived at the villa. They entered in. He saw a little Boo prison. He looked in to see a boo that looked like Daisy. "Oh No, I'm-a too late." He opened up the prison. Daisy flew out. She looked like a normal boo, but she had Daisy's face (with a tongue sticking out) and a flower themed tiara. "Don't worry Luigi. This is just the work of Boo Mushrooms. If they feed me enough of them though, I'll be like this forever." "Luigi said, "How's this, I'll suck you up in this vacuum. The ghosts will never believe I'd do that to you. And I think I know a guy who can turn you back." He sucked her up in the vacuum. King Boo came out suddenly, wearing a new more traditional crown. "What the- It's Luigi and his stupid mutt. Get them." Luigi ran off with Polterpup. He couldn't catch any ghosts or Daisy would be in danger.

They managed to escape the Villa, but they didn't have time to get to flutter. He had no choice. He'd done this before. He jumped off the mountain.


	5. Chapter 5

Luigi woke up in Dry Dry Desert. He had to journey to Evershade Valley. He went to Gloomy Woods. E. Gadd installed a warp pipe in case Luigi ever wanted to come by. He jumped in.

Luigi came out in the spookiest part of the Mushroom Kingdom's continent. He ventured into E. Gadd's Workshop. Inside, he saw the professor tied up.

"Professor! What happened." Luigi said as he untied the man. "It was some little turtle kid in a bib." "Bowser Jr.?" "Whoever he was, he broke free all of the boos. They tied me up and went looking for revenge on you. I'm glad your safe my boy." Polterpup walked up to him and licked him on the face.

Luigi opened up the Poltergust 5000. Daisy flew out. "This is Daisy. She was turned into a Boo by King Boo. You're the one studying ghosts. How do we turn her back?" He looked through his super computer. "All you need to do is hit her with the strobe light." Luigi fired it up and flashed her. She was suddenly a human again. "Am I...Am I back?" Luigi jumped up and hugged her. "Yes, you-a are!" He suddenly realized what he just did and backed away.

They went back to the Warp Pipe and were now at Luigi's Mansion. Daisy suddenly remembered something. "So what did you want to tell me again?" Luigi remembered Mario's words. He just went to heck and back to save her. He had the courage. "Would...you...like to..go to..." C'mon Luigi, say it. "Go to-a Peach's Ball with me!" He finally blurted it out. Like it or not, there was no going back. She was silent for a bit. She then responded, "Yeah, it will be fun." Luigi did it. He felt like he was on top of the world.


	6. Chapter 6

The dance was big. A few resident couples there were Mario and Peach, Yoshi and Birdo, Toad and Toadette, Donkey Kong and Candy Kong, Diddy and Dixie, and Wario and Mona. There were even a few couples that were not from anywhere near the Mushroom Kingdom. Link and Zelda had come from Hyrule, as well as Sonic and Amy from South Island. It took a lot of asking from Amy to get him to go. He secretly like her back, but was shy about it. There were also two residents of Animal Village known as Allan and Roselia. There was even a couple from out of the galaxy, Fox and Krystal.

Luigi rarely saw this many celebrities in one room. He and Daisy dance the night through. The couple danced by Mario and Peach and Luigi whispered to his brother, "Thanks Mario." "Anytime-a Luigi." This was surely the best night of Luigi's life.

 **I hopped you LuigixDaisy fans liked that. But King Boo is still out there. He'll be back. Tell people about this and other stories of mine. So which game from the Year Of Luigi was your favorite? Luigi's Mansion Dark Moon, New Super Luigi U, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, or Dr. Luigi? Let me know in the reviews.**


End file.
